Marry me, Sasuke
by Joplin97
Summary: Sasusaku. AU!. Sakura Haruno tenía 8 años cuando decidió que sería la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.


**#1 todo pertenece a Kishimoto**

 **#2 AU! SasuSaku**

* * *

 **Marry me, Sasuke**

* * *

 _I was scared of dentist and the dark_

 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

 _Oh! all my friends are turning green_

 _You're the magician's assistant in their dream_

Riptide - Vance Joy

* * *

Sakura Haruno tenia 8 años y una cicatriz en la mejilla cuando decidió firmemente que ella sería la futura señora Uchiha.

Acababa de caer de la rama más alta del árbol de cerezo que crecía en la casa de sus padres desde que sus bisabuelos maternos compraron la propiedad varias décadas atrás; cayó encima de su brazo derecho, su pelo rosa estaba lleno de hojas y su vestido nuevo completamente estropeado.

Su madre la mataría cuando se diera cuenta, pensó con preocupación al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie y sacarse las ramas del cabello cuando un dolor que jamás había experimentado le caló hasta los huesos y profirió el grito más espantoso que su vecindario había escuchado en bastante tiempo.

(Konoha es un buen lugar para vivir, pero no ajeno de problemas; Sakura recuerda perfectamente el día en que Kushina-san despertó a toda la calle a las 3 de la mañana al descubrir que su pequeño Naruto-kun había destrozado la mitad de la cocina intentando preparar un poco de Ramen para complacer un antojo de medianoche.

La sirena de los bomberos que llegó para apagar el fuego en la cocina de los Uzumaki fue menos ruidosa que los gritos de la madre a su hijo esa noche).

El grito que soltó Sakura sorprendió no solo a ella, sino también al pequeño pájaro que iba posarse en el árbol, a sus padres que hasta el momento no notaban que su hija estaba en el patio trepando un árbol, al personal de mudanzas que sus nuevos vecinos habían contratado para amoblar la casa que acaban de adquirir y por supuesto a sus nuevos vecinos.

(hemos dicho que Sakura se encontraba trepando un árbol al inicio de esta historia, pero nunca explicamos la razón de esa acción. Ella notó la llegada de los nuevos vecinos, no los podía ver desde la ventana de su cuarto, así que resolvió por subirse a su árbol e intentar ver a los niños que venían con la nueva familia.

\- está escrito en casi todos las historias que la curiosidad mato al gato).

Sakura seguía gritando en su patio, estaba llorando desconsoladamente -vamos, que tiene 8 años, ha arruinado su vestido y no se ha salido con la suya - por lo que no advirtió la llegada de sus padres ni de otras personas que aún no conocía.

-¿Oh, pequeña te encuentras bien?

Sakura abrió los ojos esperando ver a su madre (aunque el tono de su voz se le hacía vagamente desconocido), pero encuentra a una mujer alta y de cabello negro mirándola amablemente, tendiéndole una mano para que se ponga de pie.

-¿Sakura-chan que está pasando? - entonces si escuchó la voz de su madre, y volteó justo a tiempo para ver como salía apresurada con su delantal de cocina puesto y un fuerte olor a especias, probablemente interrumpiendo la preparación del almuerzo.

Sakura se había quedado muda, mirando a la mujer de cabello negro que le tendía la mano, intento estirar la muñeca de nuevo y bam el dolor volvió a hacerse tan presente como hace un par de minutos, pero la segunda vez, Sakura no lloró.

-¿Sakura-chan no es cierto? Soy Mikoto Uchiha, tu nueva vecina y estos dos son mis hijos, y creo que tú te acabas de romper la muñeca - afirmó entonces.

Pero Sakura apenas asintió y e hipo un poquito más, estaba demasiado intrigada viendo a los dos niños tras de la mujer, que la miraban con cierta atención y curiosidad, los dos tenían el cabello tan negro como el de ella y los ojos igual de oscuros.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes subir al cerezo? - su mamá por fin llegaba a la escena e intentaba poner orden, algo confundida viendo a los recién llegados.

Mebuki Haruno estaba enfadada con su hija (no es la primera vez que cae del árbol a fin de cuentas y reniega del día en que su esposo decidió enseñarle a treparlo), pero eso no le quita lo educada y sabe que debe presentarse a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días, Soy Mebuki Haruno - acompañó el saludo de una pequeña reverencia que fue imitada por su nueva vecina y sus pequeños hijos - siento el espectáculo, normalmente Sakura-chan sabe cómo comportarse.

-Los niños son niños y hay que dejarlos ser - respondió con una sonrisa - Soy Mikoto Uchiha y estos son Itachi-chan y Sasu-chan.

-¡Mamá! - el más pequeño protestó enérgicamente.

-Está bien, es Sasuke-chan; nos acabamos de mudar al frente desde Osaka.

-Puedo verlo, es un gusto tener más niños en el vecindario.

-Oka-san... - llamó Sakura desde el piso entonces, preocupada porque habían dejado de hacerle caso para presentarse - me duele el brazo.

-¿Sakura-chan? Es un nombre hermoso, ojala yo hubiese tenido una niña, pero como ves tengo a estos dos pequeños y no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo - dijo la mujer llamada Mikoto-chan, mientras se agachaba para ponerla de pie y tomaba su muñeca, produciéndole cierto dolor, pero esa vez, ella no lloró.

Los dos niños que estaban frente a ella la miraban fijamente, el más grande con una sonrisa amable y él otro con cierta desconfianza. Pero eso no le importó a Sakura.

Se quedó mirando al más pequeño con atención y cuando este movió el rostro (incómodo ante el escrutinio de la niña frente a él) sintió su rostro enrojecer furiosamente, mientras ella se renegaba mentalmente por haber llorado tanto delante suyo, no tenía de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Para Sakura, podrían haber pasado mil años y apenas hubiese notado la diferencia.

-Creo que es la muñeca - escuchó la voz de su madre sacándola de su repentino deslumbramiento - pero al menos dejaste de llorar, Sakura-chan creo tendremos que ir al hospital.

Sakura solo asintió ante lo dicho por su madre, mientras miraba su nuevo vecino con incluso más atención que antes, ante la mirada divertida de Mikoto Uchiha que parecía ser la única en adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la niña, que empezaba a juguetear precisamente con su propio cabello con la mano que no tenía fracturada, en lo que su madre entraba a casa por las llaves del auto tras pedirle que la vigile unos minutos.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña pareció darse cuenta de algo, pues abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a mover la cabeza en dirección al suelo.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? – le preguntó.

-Mi lazo – respondió ella – me lo regaló Ino-chan hace poco y creo que se ha quedado atascado en alguna parte del árbol.

Levanto su brazo sano hacía el cerezo y efectivamente, en la segunda rama del cerezo se encontraba colgando un pequeño lazo rojo, no lo suficientemente alto para que sea imposible sacarlo, pero tampoco lo suficientemente bajo para que Mikoto pudiese bajarlo con solo estirar el brazo.

-¿Niños, podrían ayudar a bajar el listón al que Sakura-chan se refiere? – les pidió entonces su madre.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, en cuanto Sasuke vio cómo su hermano se acercaba hacía el árbol no dudo en que debería ser él (y solo él) quien bajase el listón de la niña rara con cabello rosa, su hermano siempre solía hacer las cosas más rápido, pero ese día no sería así, él había decidido que no tendría por qué vivir más en su sombra.

Y no planeaba dejarlo ganar, por supuesto que no.

Así que empujo a Itachi del camino y con una habilidad que muchos le envidiarían trepo el árbol y bajo el listón, ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre y hermano - aunque Itachi en realidad sonreía para sí mismo, Sasuke siempre había sido un niño excepcionalmente competitivo y no le extrañaba la actitud que había tomado para nada - mirando orgullosamente el listón que acaba de rescatar.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta que él tendría que entregárselo a la niña.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía 8 años, le gustaban las películas de ninja y el peluche de dinosaurio que su padre le había regalado en la navidad pasada; la idea de mudarse le tenía algo fastidiado, pero no era como si dejase muchos amigos en Osaka.

Siempre había sido un niño solitario.

Por otro lado, le dan miedo las chicas bonitas e iniciar conversaciones* y no está seguro de querer iniciar una con la pequeña de cabello rosado – _Sakura, se recordó, ese es su nombre_ \- que parece mirarlo como si no hubiese otra cosa en el mundo, así que con paso firme pero con la cabeza vuelta un remolino se acercó y le dio el listón rojo más largo que alguna vez había visto, mientras ella le hacía una pequeña reverencia con la mano que podía mover.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun

Sakura Haruno tenía 8 años, una cicatriz en la mejilla y la muñeca derecha rota cuando decidió que ella sería la futura señora Uchiha.

(la mayoría de historias te cuenta que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero se olvidan de decirte que la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta).

* * *

 ***l** o del miedo a las chicas bonitas y la oscuridad esta tal y como en la canción de vance joy que mencionó arriba. ****

 **A/N:** pueeeeeeees

luego de dar muchas vueltas decidí hacer esta historia corta, planeo 4 capítulos, esto es lo que pasa luego de darle muchaaas vueltas a una canción de alvvays que siempre me pareció algo graciosa (?) en fin, espero que les guste y se supone que debería estar terminando mi tarea.

Besos, Jop


End file.
